


The Captian and The Sea

by Starmoji



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed: Rouge
Genre: Action/Adventure, Assassin's Creed: Rogue, Cross-Posted on Quotev, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starmoji/pseuds/Starmoji
Summary: One captain's journey for redemption, one girl's journey to the past. When both their paths align, how far will they go separately and together? Follow Capt. Shay Patrick Cormac and Marina Cormac on their adventures with one thing being certain: the answer is in the Creed.Cross-posted on Quotev
Kudos: 3





	The Captian and The Sea

**Chapter Summary:** _A young girl changes history when she's rescued by a certain assassin in Lisbon._  
**Recommended Song:** _[Born Ready - Zayde Wolf](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dGdHAyM6FZY) (to loop a song, right-click the video and select loop)_  
**Author's Note:** _Y'all should know by now that these types of stories are adorable and are my specialty. Here, I'll go into more gritty detail worthy of being M for Mature, but on Quotev, I'll keep the story T or Teen. I won't hold you up any longer, enjoy this fic that will get updated in six months (I'm trying to get better, I promise). And quick question, why do people say that Shay's assassin outfit is blue when clearly it's black (I played the remaster on my switch so that may be a reason why idk)?_

* * *

She was not intended to be there, yet as fate would have it, she was. And it was not like you could blame her, for she was just an orphan trying to survive. When her world was ripping apart, she ran away to survive. The only one who knew the truth about the chaos was her “father,” Shay Patrick Cormac.  
Now in no way, shape, or form is Mr. Cormac her biological father, however, he is most definitely (in a self-proclaimed sense) her “father.” But before he was her “father,” he was just “a kind sir” to her. And before that fateful day, he was nobody.  
You see, the child never had it easy. It was always a hard-knock life, not an easy route to be found. Having been born into poverty, the young girl was used to living on the busy streets of Lisbon, Portugal. No parental figure nearby, she mastered how the streets operated with the help of “a kind sir.” He never told her his name, only where are the best places to sleep and how to properly pickpocket. He was only at the adolescent age of thirteen, but he was skilled as if he were born into this life as well. Although he referred to their relationship as _mentor-apprentice_ , it was more of a big brother-little sister relationship.

The night before the end of the world, the unnamed girl roamed the streets along with the unnamed boy. Treading carefully as to not bump into the “People of the Night.” The People of the Night was a cautionary tale her mentor recounted once, about being wary of those who live a sharp life. The thieves who stalk the streets at night were their biggest problem, often attempting to steal any loot the duo obtained. With a lack of energy, the two were in no match to start a fight. Let alone with people twice their age.  
There was also another problem, the murderers who use the night as their cover. The younger of the pair could only barely remember her last interaction with “the kind lady.” She recalled the lady wore a sleeveless dress with a short skirt, often calling out to all the young men who were nearby. Her mentor referred to her as a woman of the night, using the cover of the dark sky to hide her indecency, and but told the girl that she was safe. He knew the lady it seemed and knew that she would help give them room to sleep in if they asked. The last time she saw the lady, she was smiling warmly at them, as a caring mother would gazing upon her child. By morning, her bloodied corpse was discovered in an alleyway. She was never given proper justice, for her killer was never found. As the duo walks past the old brothel the lady used to inhabit, the girl was given a grim reminder, “If I die, I’ll be nothing more but another body. No one would try to help nobodies like me.”  
Trying to be optimistic, the girl spotted the nearby church, a safe place to rest. The two had slept there often enough, the congregation had left a blanket behind for them. Entering the abandoned building, the two quickly found their blanket and laid down on the bench. For as nimble and quick the boy was, he was a heavy sleeper. The second his head touched the bench, he was out. However, the same could not be said about the girl, who laid the opposite of him. Amongst his soft snores, she could catch the sounds of people strolling the streets, the conversations that were taking place, and the sounds of the vibrant city. It was different to find peace during nighttime, always fearing that she would have to leave at a moment’s notice. After keeping her eyes open for such a considerable amount of time, her eyelids began to get droopy as sleep called to her. And eventually, she would succumb to Mr. Sandman’s embrace.

For as reckless and cocky as he was, Shay knew better than to disrupt the sleeping child. When he arrived to collect the artifact, he couldn’t help but sadly glance at her. She could not have been younger than six, yet here she was sleeping in tattered clothes, wrapped up in an old, worn-out blanket. He felt a twinge of sympathy for her; having lost his mother young and his father when he was sixteen, he understood some of her struggles without ever saying a word to her. But he couldn’t give her pity more than that, he had a task to do. However, he left his scarf; it was not much, but it was something.  
Of course, it would not be long before he was reunited with it. He wasn’t given that much of a choice. A violent earthquake began to erupt right after the precursor artifact dissolved in his hands. The girl had awoken immediately but was too in shock of what was happening to move. When he quickly escaped the hidden temple, he grabbed the child before a piece of falling debris could hit her. Now sprinting with her clinging onto his shirt, he made use of the rooftops and his parkour skills to get them to relative safety, specifically his ship.  
It should go without saying that when there’s heavy debris falling, someone is bound to get hurt. As Shay pushed through the destructive city in hopes of reaching the docks, the roof he was dashing across caved in. Losing his balance, he quickly tightened his hold on the child as they tumbled down the slanting building onto the docks. Hoping to reach the Morrigan in one jump, he riskily got up and ran towards a nearby tower. Just barely getting a grip, he scaled the side of the tower before making the grand leap. Despite how heroic the action seemed in his head, he knew they would both crash into the water, so with the last of his strength, he threw the girl towards the deck of the ship. One inch off, and she would’ve landed into the ocean.

Outside the Captain’s Cabin, the sound of silence filled the air. The unidentified child sat cross-legged on the captain’s red bed, staring out into the horizon. Lost in thought, the child took the time to reflect on the event that just transpired. As the kind sir rushed to save her, in the corner of her eye she saw her mentor brother reach out to her, only to be crushed by a falling pillar. She never got the chance to say “goodbye,” or “I love you,” and it broke her. The only person who cared for her, the one who watched out for her, the one she felt close to was gone in an instant. And she was looking for someone to blame.  
But even she knew that it would be a useless search, a single person can’t be responsible for such a catastrophic event. And even so, if one possessed the ability to do so, it must have been the last resort, surely.  
But alas, what is done is done, and there is no going back.  
Suddenly, footsteps were emitted from above and slowly made their way towards the doors of the cabin. Lifting her head upward, her dark brown eyes stared deeply into his own. And at that moment, it seemed as if time had stopped. Their words caught in their lips, followed by a period of silence.  
“…Obrigado, gentil senhor (Thank you, kind sir),” the child timidly said, her voice piercing the awkward stillness. The captain, not knowing a lick of Portuguese, gave the child a look of confusion. She gave him the same look back, and that’s when it hit him: She couldn’t speak English. That only made the situation more awkward.  
“Look, kid,” the captain started, and immediately losing his voice. One glance at her face told all, and without another word, he walked over to her to bring her into an embrace. Like a parent consoling their frightened child after a nightmare, he gently held her and gave her little back a pat. The weight of her emotions came crashing hard as the girl broke down into tears. Clinging onto his coat, the child unleashed the flood until she was too tired to do so.  
Having worn out, and both physically and mentally drained from the day’s events, the little girl closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. The captain looked at her sleeping form with a soft, yet protective, look in his eyes, and he knew that she had captured his heart. For she was just an innocent being in a gruesome and cruel world.  
“Goodnight, little lass.” And he would do anything to protect his little angel.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> I don't expect this story to get many reads. Excluding those who like the game:  
> 1\. Most of the fanbase doesn't know about Rouge  
> 2\. They played it and disliked/hated Rouge  
> But if this gets any reads I’ll be glad.
> 
> Starmoji, out~ ♡


End file.
